


Just Another Friday Night

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	Just Another Friday Night

Title: Just Another Friday Night  
Author: hawk_soaring  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Abby/ McGee

For [](http://azureavian.livejournal.com/profile)[**azureavian**](http://azureavian.livejournal.com/) who wanted Abby and McGee

Warning: cracky... very cracky.

~*~*~  


“But, Abby!”

“No buts, Timmy! You promised and I’m holding you to it.”

Tony watched Abby storm off before turning his grin to McGee, who, it appeared, was trying to hide behind his computer monitor. He watched the other man for a long moment before getting to his feet and sauntering over to McGee’s desk, lifting a leg to sit on the corner. “So, McGeek,” Tony drawled easily, “what’s got Abby’s little black panties in a bunch?”

“Go away, Tony,” McGee mumbled.

Tony’s grin widened. “Is that trouble in paradise I hear?” he asked.

McGee sighed loudly, closing his eyes briefly before looking up at Tony. “Get off my desk, DiNozzo,” he said evenly.

Tony stood up, brushing the seat of his pants. He tsked softly. “Poor little Timmy,” he lamented softly. “It’s Friday night and your girlfriend is mad at you.” Tony sighed in mock sympathy. “Looks like someone isn’t going to get any this weekend.”

“Screw you, Tony,” McGee snapped peevishly.

Tony laughed. “No thanks, Probie. I’ve got other plans for the weekend – but if you make nice with Abby maybe you won’t have to worry about it.” Tony grinned at McGee’s look of disgust and sputtered protestations before turning and walking away. Sitting at his desk, Tony picked up a pencil and tapped the eraser against his chin for a second. Smiling, he pulled a pad of paper toward him. “Rocky Road ice cream… whipped cream… chocolate sauce…” he said as he began to write.

McGee groaned loudly and banged his head lightly on his desk. “I hate you, Tony.”

~*~*~

“Quit pouting, Tim. Face it: you lost the bet. This is the price you pay for your arrogance.” Abby smiled sweetly, belying her snippy tone of voice, picked up her bowling ball and stepped up onto the lane. Her poodle skirt swung slightly as she settled into her stance, stilling just before she began her approach, her ponytail swinging jauntily under its pink ribbon. Reaching the line at the end of the bowling lane, she let the ball go, rolling it with near-professional precision from her fingertips and holding her follow-through position until the ball hit the pins with a resounding bang. “Strike!” she squealed, jumping up and down as she turned around, slapping her hands in glee. Running back to the score table, she threw her arms around Tim’s shoulders and gave him a loud kiss on his cheek, leaving a smudge of red lipstick behind. “You’re up,” she said as she took a seat.

Tim slouched, looking around surreptitiously. He jumped when Abby slapped his arm.

“Your turn, Timmy,” she said slowly and evenly, showing way too many teeth for Tim’s liking.

“Abby,” he whined, “please don’t make me—“

Abby sighed loudly, effectively shutting Tim up. “You lost the bet. If you can’t take the penalty like a man, you shouldn’t play with the big boys.”

Tim sighed and stood, looking down at Abby briefly before walking to the ball return and picking up his bowling ball. The nuns seated on the bench behind them clapped loudly and cheered.

“Go, Sister Mary Catherine!” they shouted in unison.

Tim stumbled to a halt, hung his head and then turned to stare at Abby. She simply smile and waved toward the bowling lane. Tim turned back and stepped up onto the approach. As he stood there, he could swear all activity up and down the bowling alley ceased. There were easily fifty people in the place and he could feel all their eyes on him. He started sweating. He couldn’t do this. Dropping the ball into one hand, he began to turn. He’d beg Abby one more time to let him leave with a little of his dignity intact. As he began his turn, he heard a soft sound at his back and he stilled. Abby was right. He’d lost the bet and it didn’t matter that he was stupid for betting against Abby on the outcome of one of her tests. She knew what she was doing much more so than he could ever know and he’d been inordinately dumb for letting Tony goad him into the bet in the first place. He snorted softly as he lifted the ball again, sighting down the bowling lane.

He took his first step, the others following in rhythm, a little half skip on his third and then he released the ball, one leg crossed slightly behind the other, his arm raised to the ceiling as he watched his ball roll down the alley. As he turned, he shrugged at the man staring at him from the next pair of lanes and then grinned at Abby. He walked back toward the score table, blushing as the nuns began to chant, “spare, spare, spare!”

Tim grabbed his bowling ball as it exited the ball return and headed back to the lane approach. Taking careful aim, he let the ball roll, easily picking up the one pin he’d left standing. This time Abby met him at the ball return, throwing her arms around him and kissing him sloppily before pulling back and rubbing her fingers over the black lettering at his right breast.

“Nice shooting, Sister Mary Catherine,” she said softly as she patted him on the ass.

Tim swatted her hand away and smoothed his hands over his rear. “Nice shooting for a guy in a poodle skirt,” he groused, his grin widening as Abby began to giggle.

END


End file.
